Journey
by Nekomaki
Summary: In the beginning the void was all. Nothingness infinite. The titans brought order to the void, and filled it with their essence. However, there were those who sought to return the world to nothing. Main characters include nordics and two OCs Supporting characters: ensemble Rating M for later chapters


In the beginning the void was all. Nothingness infinite. The titans brought order to the void, and filled it with their essence. However, there were those who sought to return the world to nothing. The Nil, also known as the world eaters, led by their emperor Nihilum, attacked the world and attempted to slay the titans.

To combat the nil the titans created their own army of humans, demons, elves and merfolk. They made champions, and gave to them artifacts containing a fraction of their power. The war that ensued claimed many lives, but in the end the Nil were driven back, though at a heavy cost.

The land split, the sea rose, and most of the world was covered in water. Only a few islands remained along with a tall and wide peak, who now makes up the habitable world. No one knows what hides in the depths, or what still remains intact of the ancient world mortals once roamed.

The titans themselves, having spent their power, fell into a deep slumber.

The artifacts were shattered, and their fragments spread across the land, where they may never be found again. The prophecy of return dictates that one day, the chosen shall arise, and reforge the artifacts, bringing forth a new golden era of the titans.

The sun shone bright and only a few clouds dared getting in it's way. The small town of Pineview was lively as usual and host to many different species of humanoids. It was situated between the human kingdom and the elven territories at the end of wast plains with the forest as closest neighbor. The market square was filled with stalls and travelers trading goods and relaxing by the fountain in the middle.  
The town itself was rather big compared to the standards of human towns. It had a town hall, three inns and even a dock for air travel. The buildings were made of either stone, bricks or wood save for the prison, which had stone and metal frames. There were guards wandering around, clothed in leather armor and they all bore swords, something that was uncommon for simple folk to possess unless they had money or were on an adventure, finding treasure in ancient ruins deep under ground or dungeons.  
One of these travelers, was a half demon. His eyes were alive with a pale blue color, making them seem like they shone in the light. His hair was a pale blonde with golden strands. One of them curled, having a life of it's own. More noticeable were his tail, wings, and horns. Even as a half demon, his horns were impressive, stretching slightly above his head. His wings were smaller than what a full blooded demon would have, and they looked like they were used for gliding when the winds were strong. His tail was thin, stretching to half his own height in length and it has a slightly pointy tip. All his demon appendages were deep red, almost like the color of blood.

The half demon himself seemed very friendly, and his eyes shone with wonder as he took in his surroundings. This was the first time he visited a human town after all.  
This town seemed important as a trading post, as he could spot some steam powered airships docked at the tower station high above the ground in the distance. Important people came that way, those with a lot of money. The town even seemed to have plumbing, and steam machines attached to the houses.

_Life here must be great _he thought to himself as he sniffed the air near a steam powered bakery. The temptation proved to be too great for him to simply walk by, and he quickly disappeared inside.

After getting a bunch strawberry buns, the young man seemed happy, and he didn't savor the moment at all. No, this treat should be devoured immediately! Slow enjoyment could come later, he had a lot of these delicious buns after all.  
Just as he dug his teeth into the tasty bun, and the strawberry jam pooled into his mouth, a shout was heard ahead.  
He lifted his head and saw many other humans and half humans look over to figure out what was going on. Soon they could hear the voices close in. It seemed to come from an ally nearby.  
The young half demon decided against better judgment to move closer to the noises, curiosity peaked. He was not disappointed.  
**«The girl! Stop her!»** came a shout.  
Out ran a cloaked girl with bright, ice blue eyes and stunning white hair. She seemed to be in trouble, the half demon thought, as she frantically looked around her, desperately searching for a place to hide. Her head turned, and her eyes met his, widened and suddenly she was in front of him.  
«You have to help me! They are trying to hurt me!» she begged, panting from exhaustion. Behind her, three bulky men armed with swords and axes burst through the ally and past some strolling old women with fresh laundry.  
«That girl! Give her here!» one commanded.  
«She has to come with us for punishment!» another shouted angrily.  
The third held his tongue, but slowly moved closer with the intent of harming the poor girl.  
The young man grabbed hold of her hand and ran. «Come on!» he urged. The girl didn't need to be told twice, and she sped up, eventually proving herself to be faster than the demon himself.  
He could hear them shout in surprise and start running after them, and the girl seemed to desperately look for ways to lose them.

They ran in so many different directions, and the young man found himself wondering if she needed his help after all. An opportunity showed itself when they ran out from yet another ally after ducking under some laundry handing to dry between houses.  
The inn. And thankfully, his room was on the first floor!  
He yanked her by the arm towards himself, earning a small gasp from her, and made his way over to the corner of the inn, where his window could be found. He remembered he had left the window slightly open so he could have fresh air when he returned.

He opened it and lifted the girl, throwing her inside. She landed on his bed with a small grunt.

Behind him, he would hear yelling and cursing. They were approaching fast.  
Not wanting to get caught in a fight, the demon quickly jumped in and shut the window, ducking under the windowsill and listening intently.  
The voices were right outside, shouting and footsteps followed, until they grew fainter and disappeared completely, along with the shouts.  
The young man heaved a sigh and slid down on the floor.  
«That was close!» he chuckled. «So, I should introduce myself. My name if Kristian»

The girl remained quiet. Not a single word had escaped her lips since they started running, and Kristian found himself confused and a little worried. Maybe he had thrown her too hard? Was she scared of him now?

He turned slowly, in case she reacted badly to sudden movements, and looked towards the bed. Something was not right, he thought, as he was met with one blue eye and one strikingly purple instead of a blue set.  
His eyes traveled past the slightly ruffled hair and down to her chest.  
The girl on his bed was not a girl at all.  
It was a man. 


End file.
